Nuevos Comienzos ¿Nuevo Amor?
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Resumen: después de que Hotch firmara los papeles de divorcio siente que su vida ya no tiene sentido podrá Spencer devolverle algo de razón a su vida o se quedara en el abismo para siempre. Aaron/Spencer Slash


Resumen: después de que Hotch firmara los papeles de divorcio siente que su vida ya no tiene sentido podrá Spencer devolverle algo de razón a su vida o se quedara en el abismo para siempre. .

_"Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero Porque duele tanto como dientes en el alma" _

_**Capítulo 1**_

Ya era tarde y el equipo estaba listo para irse a casa a descansar Morgan como siempre se ofrece en llevar a Spencer a su casa el castaño acepta pero voltea su vista a la oficina de Hotch las luces estaban prendidas y la puerta media abierta, se niega y va a ver a Hotch. Se asoma a la oficina y observa que el mayor estaba sentado con una botella de whisky vacía. El castaño negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su jefe, sin querer observo los papeles que estaban en su escritorio los habia firmado no tenia otra opcion, Erín simplemente no lo podía ver en ese estado tendria una razon mas para despedirlo.

-Hotch-lo llamo el mayor parecia no escucharlo

-¿Reid? Es tarde vete a casa-dijo Aaron con los ojos cerrados, el castaño nego con la cabeza..

-no puedo dejarte asi aqui ¿Que dira Strauss si te ve en este estado?-pregunto Reid

-no me interesa-Spencer nego con la cabeza sabia que ella usaria cualquier escusa para sacarlo de la UAC. Aaron se levanto pero para tomar otra botella Spencer no lo dejo.

-vamos Hotch te llevare a tu casa, ayudame un poco-Spencer se acerco y coloco un brazo de el alrededor de su cuello y con pasos lentos salieron de la oficina busco las llaves del auto de Aaron y lo acosto en la parte de atras, empezo a conducir hacia su casa tardo como unos 20 minutos en llegar, las luces estaban apagadas, busco las llaves y regreso por Aaron lo acosto en el sillon y fue a cerrar la puerta. Observa el reloj ya era tarde se iba a quedar a cuidarlo porque lo mas seguro es que al dia siguiente iba a tener resaca y de las feas.

La casa estabo vacia habia unos muebles y un sillon grande que era donde el lo habia acostado el mayor parecia abrir los ojos.

-¿Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos?-prgunto Aaron intentando pararse pero el piso se le movia.

-no y estas borracho-lo sostuvo de la cintura y lo sento en el sillon el mayor le robo un beso rapido en los labios y lo abrazo con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en su cuello Spencer juraria que lo escucho sollozar el castaño se sorprendio nunca lo habia visto asi acaricio su cabello no sabia que decirle.

-Spence-se besaron otra vez el mayor llevo su mano a su nuca y profundizo el beso Spencer le correspondio el beso, era la 1era vez que besaba a alguien de su mismo sexo y mas aun siendo su jefe. Poco a poco se van quitando la ropa mientras se van acostando en el sillón...

A la mañana siguiente

Aaron fue el 1ero en levantarse le dolía mil la cabeza antes de volver a acostarse se dio cuenta que estaba encima de alguien volvió a abrir los ojos para ver con horror que Spencer estaba debajo de el desnudo y durmiendo sed llevo una mano a la cara, lo último que recordaba era que Reid había entrado a su oficina después todo era muy confuso, no recordaba tampoco como llego a su casa lo mas seguro es que le lo hubiera traido, busco su ropa para empezar a vestirse, con el movimiento del sillón el chico se desperto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Spencer

-bien aunque yo debería preguntarte eso ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Aaron

-adolorido-

-lo siento, no debí de haberlo hecho, deberías reportarlo-comento Hotch sin pensarlo

-no tengo que reportar nada tampoco dije "no"- también empezó a buscar su ropa aunque cierto dolor en cierta zona lo hizo acosatrse de nuevo

-¿Te lastime?-pregunto Aaron quien tenia solo puesta su camisa.

-no, estoy bien, no te preocupes aunque la 1era vez siempre duele-dijo el castaño la confesion sorprendio a Hotch que se sintio peor de lo que se sentia.

-quedate ahi, no te muevas-ignorando el dolor de su cabeza subio las escaleras hacia el baño abrio la llave del agua caliente y mientras la tina se llenaba bajo por el castaño, tomandolo en brazos, un sonrojado Spencer se nego.

-¡Espera! ¿Que haces?-pregunto Spencer

-llevandote al baño- dijo asi de simple

-no lo nececito puedo ducharme en mi casa-dijo Spencer que ni oportunidad le dio de buscar su ropa.

-dejame hacer esto asi no me sentire tan culpable-dijo el mayor y Spencer no tuvo otra opcion mas que aceptar, cerro la llave del agua y lo ayudo a sentarse sintiendo lo delicioso del agua caliente.

-estare afuera-salio del baño y suspiro esperando que su amistad con el joven no se deteriorara por esto.

Continuara..

,


End file.
